Histoire de Famille
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Lucy mène une vie paisible a Fairy Tail. Elle a un copain, des amis, une famille : sa guilde. Mais l'année de ses 18 ans, une fameuse nuit, trois personnes vont recevoir une lettre qui va changer leur vie. (Ne se trouve pas très loin apres l'enlèvement de Lucy par Phantom Lord. Michelle n'existe pas. L'horloge n'existe pas non plus) "Fiction reprise"
1. Lucy's Letter

Voici une petite Fic où Lucy et Luxus sont les personnages principaux, mais pas vraiment de la manière que l'on pourrait croire.

Les trois premiers chapitres sont a base de lettres, la suite sera une fiction normale, avec les PDV et tout ça.

Les chapitres sont relativement courts, mais je pense que l'histoire vous plaira

Bonne lecture ! ;)

 **FICTION en cours de réécriture et de correction**

* * *

 **PDV Lucy**  
Je me levais tranquillement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne me levais pas si tôt habituellement. N'ayant pas faim, malgré l'heure, j'ai donc ouvert ma boîte aux lettres... Au coin de la rue, je vis une des anciennes dames de chambre de ma mère disparaitre au coin de rue, après avoir déposé une lettre. Enfin je suppose, car je ne reçois jamais de lettre vierge de toute adresse…  
Je saisie l'enveloppe, l'ouvris et fut étonnée de reconnaître l'écriture de ma mère, Leila Heartfilia, sur le sommet du papier.  
Je lus.

" _Ma chère Lucy,_  
 _J'ai longuement réfléchi à la manière dont j'allais te l'annoncer. Chaque tournure de phrase, chaque mot, tout._  
 _Je décide donc de commencer par le commencement :_  
 _J'étais Leila Draer. Jeune fille de bonne famille, très courtisée. J'étais heureuse. Constellationiste très demandée, dans la guilde paradisiaque de mon père. Je ne cherchais plus que l'amour._  
 _J'ai fini par le rencontrer. Un très beau jeune homme blond. Il s'appelait Jude. Oui, Jude Heartfilia, ton père actuel._  
 _Il m'a courtisée. J'ai été séduite très vite._  
 _Un jour, il m'a invitée dans un parc magnifique. Les fleurs étaient de toutes les couleurs, les odeurs diverses. Il m'a annoncé qu'il avait acheté ce parc. Et m'a demandé ma main. J'ai craqué et accepté._  
 _Mon père et mon frère étaient très heureux pour moi. Ivan surtout. Il disait qu'il m'avait enfin "placée". Mon père était juste fier de moi. Jude avait beau être un grand homme, mon père me voulait heureuse. Il était comme ça...la justice avant tout. L'amour aussi. Sa famille était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui._  
 _Je me suis donc mariée avec Jude, et je suis devenue Leila Heartfilia._  
 _Mais Jude n'était pas l'homme parfait que j'avais imaginé. Il s'énervait facilement, courtisait les jeunes filles et devenait brutal en cas de désobéissance._  
 _J'ai finis par le craindre. Mais jamais je n'en aurais parlé à ma famille. Ils auraient mis leurs vies en périls. Et c'était hors de question. Mages, certes, mais mortels également._  
 _Je préférais me cacher dans ma chambre, ou avec les domestiques. Pourtant, en public, nous étions le couple parfait : calme, agréable et instruit._  
 _Mais ma vie à commencer à sombrer quand mon plus grand rêve et cauchemar s'est réalisé : je suis tombée enceinte._  
 _Je l'ai caché à Jude, mais il a fini par le découvrir. Si je laissais mon enfant entre ses mains, il était fichu. A la naissance, j'ai prétexté une fausse couche pour sauver mon fils. Oui, mon fils. Tu as un grand frère ma Lucy._  
 _J'ai confié mon fils à mon frère, Ivan. Pour le protéger._  
 _Hélas, j'ai donc dut tout lui avouer, ainsi qu'à mon père. Ils ont mal prit le fait que je le leur aie caché, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de ne pas tuer Jude. Ils lui ont juste rendu une "petite visite"._  
 _Après cela, il est redevenu l'homme que j'aimais et j'ai fini par oublier ce passage. J'ai quand même laissé mon fils a son oncle. On ne sait pas comment il réagirait, si j'avouais lui avoir mentit. J'allais tout de même voir mon fils très régulièrement, pour qu'il connaisse sa mère._  
 _Je suis tombée de nouveau enceinte. 4 ans plus tard. De toi ma belle._  
 _Je t'ai vu grandir. Cela a été ma plus grande joie. Ton père, lui, se calmait peu à peu._  
 _Il était heureux parait-il._  
 _Nous étions une famille très unie et heureuse._  
 _..._  
 _Mais quelque chose vint gâcher cette harmonie. Fichus cancer._  
 _Cette maladie signa mon arrêt de mort. Et la fin de notre vie à tous les trois._  
 _Je dépérissais de jour en jour, tentant désespérément de cacher mon état à ton père. Il risquerait d'entrer dans une colère monstre, et je ne veux pas que, une fois disparue, il s'en prenne à toi. Notre harmonie est si fragile._  
 _J'ai alors pris une grande décision : t'écrire cette lettre pour que tu saches que tu as un frère, un grand père et un oncle. Et que je ne t'ai pas abandonnée aux mains de ce tyran, je croyais juste pouvoir t'en sauvegarder en étant présente. Hélas je vais disparaitre._  
 _Une fois que tu auras lut cette lettre, retrouve ta famille et rejoins les._  
 _Mon père tient une grande guilde, et si tu n'y es pas déjà, je sais que tu iras. Nous avons toutes deux ça dans le sang. Ce lien si solide avec cette guilde si particulière._  
 _Saches que je t'aime du plus profonde de mon être._  
 _Rejoins ton oncle et ton grand père, ils veilleront sur toi comme ils l'ont toujours fait pour moi. Retrouve aussi ton grand frère._  
 _J'ai laissé des lettres à ma dame de chambre favorite. Elle avait pour tâche de les déposer le jour du solstice d'été, l'année de tes 18 ans. Une pour toi, une autre pour mon père, et la dernière pour mon fils. Toutes trois différentes, elles vous expliquent ce qu'i savoir._  
 _Si tu es déjà à cette guilde, n'en veut pas à mon père. Il ne savait pas qui tu étais. Juste qu'il avait une petite fille disparue._  
 _Je t'aime._  
 _Ta maman._

 _PS : La guilde familiale se nomme Fairy Tail. Ton grand, Makarof Draer, la mène depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années déjà. J'espère que tu y es, ainsi que ton frère, qui est passé pour le fils d'Ivan, mon frère. Luxus ne te reconnaîtra surement pas. Mais ça viendra. Va voir Makarof. "_

Pardon ?! J'ai un frère...Lux...Luxus est mon grand frère. Makarof est mon grand-père ?

Les jambes flageolantes, je saisis mon trousseau de clés, la clé de chez moi et ouvrit la porte. Je la refermais soigneusement, la lettre toujours en main, et descendis de l'immeuble, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre malgré mon instabilité.  
Je filais à la guilde, à la limite entre le traumatisme et l'arrêt cardiaque.


	2. Makarof's Letter

**Chapitre court, déjà réécris et en partie corrigé**

* * *

 **PDV Makarof**

J'ouvrais les portes de la guilde. J'étais naturellement le seul, et le premier arrivé. A cette heure matinale, il y a rarement du monde. Les jeunes sont vraiment des marmottes… Quoi que je préfère clairement le calme matinal au vacarme des disputes entre mages  
Donc ces trois coups frappés à la porte me surprirent…ah, bah visiblement je ne peux plus avoir la paix moi !  
Au moment d'ouvrir, eh bien il n'y a plus personne ! Petits plaisantins…  
Au moment de rentrer, je remarque une seule petite lettre solitaire dans l'entrée.  
Je la ramasse, et sursaute en lisant ce qu'il y a écrit dessus : Papa.  
Leila ! Cela ne peut être qu'elle…il y a bien longtemps que Ivan a renoncé à m'appeler ainsi… Enfin je ne sais pas ce qui serais le plus étrange : une lettre de mon traitre de fils ou de ma fille décédée depuis des années ?

Mais que veut donc dire cette lettre.  
Je l'entends presque me répondre.  
"Tu le sauras en la lisant"  
Je rigole tout seul, ouvre la lettre et la commence.

 _"Papa,_  
 _A l'heure où je t'écrit cette lettre, je me meurt. Et tu es au courant à ce moment-là. Jude, non. Je le lui cache et ça aussi tu le sais._  
 _Il ne doit rien savoir. Il risquerait de blesser ma fille._

 _Comme tu le savais déjà, j'ai eu deux enfants. Luxus dont Ivan s'occupe. Il doit maintenant avoir environ 22 ans. Un beau jeune homme._  
 _Et ma fille, tu ne l'a pas vue et ne connaît même pas son prénom. Depuis sa naissance je ne t'ai que peu vu et le regrette. Jude me surprotège. Mais je sais que tu sauras la retrouver._  
 _Cette année, si ma suivante a bien remplis sa mission, ma fille aura 18 ans et les lettres seront distribuées._  
 _Une pour toi, une pour ma fille et la dernière pour mon fils._  
 _Ma fille se nomme Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Elle porte le nom de son père._

 _Si elle n'a pas rejoint la guilde de Fairy Tail, je sais qu'elle le fera. Nous avons toutes deux ça dans le sang._  
 _Accueille-la comme ta petite fille. Si elle est déjà là, elle va avoir du mal à accepter que Luxus est son frère, et toi on grand père. Aide la_  
 _Je compte sur toi._  
 _Je t'aime papa._  
 _Leila "_

Je dois avouer que je m'attendais pas à ça.  
Je savais que j'avais deux petits-enfants, mais pour la petite Lucy...la fille cadette de Leila. Ma petite fille. Impressionnant.  
Ils vont tous deux le prendre étrangement je pense.  
Et ce sera à moi de les y aider.  
J'entre dans mon bureau, ou je laisse tomber la lettre de ma fille.  
J'espérais un peu de paix dès le matin, mais je croyais pour rien je pense...  
Une brusque décharge d'énergie explosa la porte de mon bureau  
\- Je dois te parler le vieux !  
Luxus...


	3. Luxus' Letter

**PDV Luxus**

Je me lève. Encore ce cauchemar. Cette femme qui m'appelle. Me dit qu'elle a "quelques chose" à m'annoncer.  
Sauf que cette fois, à mon réveil, il y a vraiment un bruit. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte.  
J'ouvre, plutôt méfiant. Quoi ?! C'est la nuit, je ne suis pas une flipette, je fais juste gaffe !  
Une lettre. Jute une petite lettre de papier blanc sur le seuil de ma porte.  
Je la prends. Je lis l'inscription sur le dessus, qui révèle que cette lettre est bien pour moi.  
Je la prends donc et la lit.

 _" Mon cher Luxus,_  
 _Je suis consciente que tu ne me connaît que très peu. Mais je reste ta mère._  
 _J'ai longuement réfléchi à la manière dont j'allais te l'expliquer. Surtout que je ne suis plus là pour le faire._  
 _Je décide donc de commencer par ton enfance, et la mienne._

 _J'étais Leila Draer. Jeune fille de bonne famille, très courtisée. J'étais heureuse. Constellationiste très demandée, dans la guilde paradisiaque de mon père, Fairy Tail. Je ne cherchais plus que l'amour._  
 _J'ai fini par le rencontrer. Un très beau jeune homme blond. Il s'appelait Jude._  
 _Il m'a courtisée. J'ai été séduite très vite._  
 _Un jour, il m'a invitée dans un parc magnifique. Les fleurs étaient de toutes les couleurs, les odeurs diverses. Il m'a annoncé qu'il avait acheté ce parc. Et m'a demandé ma main. J'ai craqué et accepté._  
 _Mon père et mon frère étaient très heureux pour moi. Mon père était juste fier de moi. Jude avait beau être un grand homme, mon père me voulait heureuse. Il était comme ça...la justice avant tout. L'amour aussi. Sa famille était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Je pense qu'il n'a pas changé. Du moins de l'espère._

 _Je me suis donc mariée avec Jude, et je suis devenue Leila Heartfilia._  
 _Mais Jude n'était pas l'homme parfait que j'avais imaginé. Il s'énervait facilement, courtisait les jeunes filles et devenait brutal en cas de désobéissance._  
 _J'ai fini par le craindre. Mais jamais je n'en aurais parlé à ma famille. Ils auraient mis leurs vies en périls. Et c'était hors de question. Mages, certes, mais mortels également._  
 _Je préférais me cacher dans ma chambre, ou avec les domestiques. Pourtant, en public, nous étions le couple parfait : modèle, calme, agréable et instruit._  
 _Mais ma vie à commencer à sombrer quand mon plus grand rêve et cauchemar s'est réalisé : je suis tombée enceinte._  
 _Je l'ai caché à Jude, mais il a fini par le découvrir. Si je laissais mon enfant entre ses mains, il était fichu. A la naissance, j'ai prétexté une fausse couche pour sauver mon fils. Toi, mon chéri._

 _Je t'ai confié à mon frère, Ivan. Pour le protéger. Tu dois penser qu'il est ton père. Eh bien c'est faux. C'est ton oncle, mon grand frère._

 _Hélas, j'ai donc dut tout leur avouer. Mon mariage qui tourne au cauchemar, mon mari violent, tout. Ils ont mal prit le fait que je le leur aie caché. Mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de ne pas tuer Jude. Ils lui ont juste rendu une "petite visite"._  
 _Apres cela, il est redevenu l'homme que j'aimais et j'ai fini par oublier ce passage. Je t'ai quand même laissé à ton oncle. On ne sait pas comment il réagirait, si je lui avouais lui avoir mentit. J'allais tout de même te voir très régulièrement, que tu me connaisses._

 _Je suis tombée de nouveau enceinte. 4 ans plus tard. D'une magnifique petite fille._  
 _Je l'ai vu grandir, elle. Malgré tout tu me manquais. Mais je te voyais souvent. Je l'amenais de temps en temps. Je vous voyais ensemble, et c'était ma plus grande joie. Ton père, lui, se calmait peu à peu._  
 _Il était heureux parait-il._  
 _Je venais te voir souvent, avec ta sœur. Même si elle n'a jamais vu mon père, elle te connaissait toi au moins. Lucy t'adorait._  
 _..._  
 _Mais quelque chose vint gâcher cette harmonie. Fichus cancer._  
 _Cette maladie signa mon arrêt de mort. Et la fin de notre vie à tous les trois. Toi, Lucy et moi._  
 _Je dépérissais de jour en jour, tentant désespérément de cacher mon état à ton père. Il risquerait d'entrer dans une colère monstre, et je ne veux pas que, une fois disparue, il s'en prenne à ta sœur. Notre vie était si fragile. Une maladie, et elle se brisa._  
 _J'ai alors pris une grande décision : t'écrire cette lettre pour que tu saches que tu as une sœur, une mère qui t'aimait, et que Ivan n'est pas ton père. C'est Jude._  
 _Mais à ma mort, j'ai abandonnée Lucy avec ce tyran._  
 _Une fois que tu auras lut cette lettre, retrouve Lucy et protège-la._  
 _Je sais que tu es surement déjà à Fairy Tail, la guilde de ton grand père. Nous avons ça dans le sang. Ce lien si solide avec cette guilde si particulière._  
 _Saches que je t'aime du plus profonde de mon être. Retrouve ta sœur. Elle n'a pas dut avoir une enfance facile après ma mort._

 _J'ai laissé des lettres à ma dame de chambre favorite. Elle avait pour tâche de les déposer le jour du solstice d'été, l'année des 18 ans de ta sœur, donc celle de tes 22 ans. Une pour toi, une autre pour mon père, et la dernière pour ma fille. Toutes trois différentes, elles vous expliquent ce qu'i savoir. Mon enfance, la vôtre, votre famille._

 _Je t'aime._  
 _Ta mère "_

C'est un canular, c'est ça ? Un fichu canular !  
Mon père s'appelle Ivan, je suis fils unique. Mon père s'appelle Ivan, je suis fils unique. Mon père s'appelle Jude, j'ai une petite sœur...NON !  
C'est quoi ça ? Je ne peux pas avoir de sœur !  
Le vieux est au courant. Ou du moins, il a reçu sa lettre normalement. Donc maintenant il sait. Je dois en savoir plus. Sur Lucy, qui serait ma petite sœur...c'est possible ça ?  
Sur le chemin, je me pose une question...deux, pour être plus précis.  
Suis-je en colère ou heureux d'avoir une petite sœur ? Surtout aussi cool que Lucy !  
Suis-je en colère de remplacer mon "père" malade mental, par un père brutal ?  
J'arrive à la guilde et en fracasse la porte. Celle du bureau de mon grand-père subit le même sort.  
\- Je dois te parler le vieux !


	4. Explications

La porte claqua, volant en éclat.

\- **Je dois te parler le vieux !**

Le vieil homme soupira et observa son petit-fils. Ce dernier semblait plus que chambouler et tenait une lettre dans la main droite. Alors c'était vrai, Lucy et Luxus avaient reçu la lettre. Il esquissa un sourire en imaginant la tête de la blonde. Sa petite fille, elle aussi...

\- **Ça te fait marrer en plus ?! Mais t'es louche !**

Le vieil homme soupira et se racla la gorge

\- **Je sais Luxus, ça doit te faire un choc. A moi aussi à vrai dire. Je savais en effet que j'avais une petite fille. J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de Lucy.**  
\- **T'a pas fait le rapprochement avec son nom de famille ?!**  
\- **Non...j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Ta trahison par exemple**.

Le jeune homme grimaça. En effet, il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- **Alors...c'est vrai ? Lucy est vraiment ma petite sœur ? Je suis le fils de Jude, le tyran qui l'a enlevée et torturée ?**

Makarof acquiesça

\- **Oui. Seulement il l'ignorait. Il l'ignore toujours. Et c'est bien mieux. Ce vieux fou traine toujours autour de Lucy, cherchant le moment pour réitérer ses actes monstrueux. Et cette fois nous la protégerons bien.**

Le géant blond ne put qu'acquiescer. Que dire de plus... Il avait une petite sœur magnifique, adorable et en danger... Il avait toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur. Une sœur de préférence. Ne pas être le fils unique d'un vieux barjo. Finalement, il était le fils aîné d'un autre barjo, le grand frère d'une fragile jeune fille aux yeux chocolat.

Il soupira

\- **Tu n'aurais pas pu le me dire avant ?**  
\- **Je te le répète, je ne savais...**

Il l'interrompit

\- **Pas pour Lucy. Mais pour Yvan, Leila et Jude... Me dire avant que le vieux timbré que je prenais pour mon père est en fait mon oncle !**

Le vieil homme resta muet. Puis prit une grande inspiration.

\- **Eh bien... Leila m'avait demandé de ne rien dire. Même après sa mort. Aucun de nous deux ne pensait qu'il deviendrait aussi fou que Jude.**  
\- **Personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Quand j'étais petit il était très normal. Enfin pour un Draer.**

Makarof rit doucement

\- **Oui. C'est vrai.**

Dans la grande salle, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux chocolat entra timidement. Les mages arrivaient peu à peu et le raffut débutait à peine. Mais elle n'entendait rien, trop choquée. Apprendre qu'elle avait un grand frère l'avait privée de toute logique.

Elle s'assit au bar, le regard lointain. Un jeune homme prit place à ses côtés.

\- **Salut ma belle, t'es matinale aujourd'hui...**

Elle ne répondit pas, alertant son compagnon.

\- **Lucy ? Ça va ?**

Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de savoir si oui ou non elle allait bien. Oui, elle avait un grand frère. Non, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Que répondre ?  
Finalement, le jeune homme la prit par les épaules et la mena à l'extérieur.

\- **Que se passe-t-il ma belle ? Tu as l'air choquée !**

La blonde observa son petit ami

\- **La gouvernante de ma mère a, sur ses derniers ordres, postés trois lettres. Une pour moi, l'autre pour Luxus et la dernière pour le maitre.**

Le brun fronça les sourcils

\- **Et...?, l'encouragea-t-il à continuer.**  
\- **Et ces lettres disent que Luxus est le fils aîné de Leila et Jude Heartfilia. Il a été confié à Yvan pour le protéger de mon père. Notre père. J'ai un frère, Grey...**

Le jeune homme ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- **C'est un canular ? Tu es sure que tu es réveillée Lucy ? Ce ne serais pas ta première crise de somnambulisme...**  
\- **Je suis réveillée. Stable et logique, peut-être pas. Mais je suis réveillée.**  
\- **Alors le petit fils de Makarof, le géant blond, est ton frère. Mais dans ce cas il n'est pas le petit fils de Makarof...**  
\- **Si. Makarof est mon grand-père. Le père de Leila, ma mère.**

Elle lui confia la lettre a demi froissée.

Il l'a parcourue rapidement des yeux et se figea.

\- **Aujourd'hui c'est le solstice. Cette année j'aurais 18 ans. Luxus, 22. Ça coïncide.**  
\- **C'est fou. Mais ça colle...**


	5. Fraternité

Chacun de leur côté, les deux blonds tentaient de se résoudre à cette évidence. Ils étaient frères et sœurs. Et Jude était encore plus cinglé qu'ils ne le pensaient. Et depuis plus longtemps.

\- **Je croyais que pa...Jude, était fou depuis la mort de maman. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il l'était aussi avant ma naissance et celle de Luxus.**

 ****Son petit ami soupira

\- **Oui, ça doit être dur à avaler. Mais au moins tu sais qu'il te reste de la famille stable et... agréable, du moins pour Makarof.**

Elle esquissa un sourire

\- **Bah quoi ? Le géant blond est une brute ! Tu te rappelles quand on lui a demandé de l'aide contre Phantom Lord ? Ce qu'il t'a dit à Kana et toi ! Kana devait se déshabiller complètement devant lui et...  
** \- **Et je devais sortir avec lui. Oui, je sais.**

Elle sourit franchement.

\- **J'avais envie de le tuer à ce moment-là... si vaniteux. Tu penses que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit ton frère ?**

Elle haussa les épaules pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

 **\- A voir. Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix tu sais. On me l'impose.**

Le brun acquiesça. Il était un peu effrayé à l'idée que ce géant blond reste avec sa copine, mais le fait qu'un autre mage, très puissant, assure sa sécurité le rassurait malgré tout. Il s'était juré de toujours être là pour elle. Mais sa plus grand peur était d'échouer, la laissant retomber entre les mains démoniaques de son cinglé de père.

 **\- Alors autant essayer d'en tirer le meilleur** , finit la blonde.

Le brun ricana, à demi-mort de rire

\- **Peut-on vraiment tirer du bon d'un tyran comme Luxus ?**

La jeune fille soupira. Elle ne savait plus que penser que cette histoire plus qu'inattendue. Avoir un frère est une chose, mais le connaitre depuis longtemps sans se douter de son identité en est une autre.

\- **Je ne sais pas. Pour dire la vérité, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un membre de Fairy Tail hostile. Je ne le déteste pas, mais je ne suis pas rassurée en sa présence. Il dégage une aura agressive et mauvaise. Sa trahison et le fait que sa subira m'ait transformée en pierre n'a pas aidé à vrai dire...mais bon, j'accepte de considérer cela comme le passé. Depuis il s'est racheté et a prouvé sa bonne fois en défendant la guilde. C'est un membre de Fairy Tail. Je sais ce qu'il vaut en tant que mage, je veux voir ce qu'il vaut en tant que frère.**

 ****Le brun ne put la contredire. Elle semblait si sure d'elle. Déterminée à tenter de retrouver du bon en cet homme déconseillé et particulièrement odieux envers elle.

\- **D'accord. Mais il reste une question, et elle est de taille.  
** \- **Et c'est... ?,** le questionna la blonde.

Je brun prit sa respiration et tourna la tête vers elle.

\- **Quand vous serez face à face, comment allez-vous réagir ?**

Le blond avait quitté le bureau de son grand père depuis un certain temps. Il avait rejoint son équipe, loin du QG, et tournait désormais en rond depuis plusieurs heures. Ses trois gardes du corps ne savaient que dire. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur idole aussi perdue et soucieuse que maintenant.

Étonnamment, Fried finit par craquer.

\- **Luxus... Mais tu vas finir par nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

Le blond sembla enfin remarquer leur présence et leur jeta un regard perplexe. Il ne répondit rien et se laisse tomber sur un banc, la tête dans les mains, les coudes cloués à ses jambes.  
Evergreen vint s'installer à ses côtés

\- **C'est la première fois que tu sembles réellement inquiet. Tout va bien ?**

Le blond soupira avec lassitude

\- **Je ne sais pas Ever... Peut-être pas.**

 ****Bixtrow lâcha un rire mécanique

\- **Tu développes ?**  
\- **Un souci...familial, disons.**

Fried sembla se calmer et fixa exagérément son "Maitre"

\- **Familial ? Makarof ou Yvan ?**

Le blond secoua la tête  
\- **Aucun des deux. Mes parents et...ma soeur.**

 ****L'unité Raijin sursauta dans un même mouvement de surprise. Cette fois c'était sûr, Luxus Draer avait définitivement perdu la tête !

\- **Tu peux répéter ? Alors, de un, dans "tes parents", il y a Yvan, donc quelques part j'avais raison.  
\- De deux, tu es le fils unique d'Yvan Draer. Tu n'as pas de sœur Luxus. **

****Le blond secoua la tête, fixant Fried et Bixtrow.

\- **Ma mère a...disons, programmé une lettre pour cette année. Je l'ai reçue ce matin. Et j'ai appris qu'Yvan n'était autre que mon oncle. Le frère de ma mère, la seconde enfant de Makarof.**

 ****Evergreen se gratta la tête, perplexe

\- **Je ne savais même pas que le maitre avait eu deux enfants. Explique-nous tout. Nous saurons garder ce secret.**  
 **\- Leila Draer. Elle a épousé un riche compte et a quitté sa famille pour vivre avec lui. Mais c'était un malade...alors elle m'a confié à Yvan pour me protéger, moi, son premier enfant.**

 ****Les trois mages surpuissants le fixaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

 **\- Mais elle en a eu un second. Une fille. Comme son couple allait mieux, ils ont vécu à trois. Mais elle ne m'a jamais abandonné. Je réalise maintenant que la dame blonde de mes souvenirs n'était pas ma nourrice ou une amie à mon pèr...à Yvan. Mais ma mère.**

 ****Fried se releva

\- **Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Ils vivent toujours tous les trois et tu comptes les rejoindre ? Pourquoi t'ont t'ils laissé ici ?  
** \- **Non ils ne vivent plus ensemble. Ma mère est décédée d'un cancer, laissant ma petite sœur avec mon cinglé de père. D'après ce que j'ai suivi de l'avancée des événements à la guilde, elle a fugué plusieurs années de tortures après, et nous a rejoints. Sans que l'un de nous ne connaisse notre lien de parenté. Ce lien qui nous unis...**

 ****Fried sursauta

\- **Tu veux dire que...ta sœur est à Fairy Tail ?**

 ****Le blond acquiesça silencieusement. Evergreen, en bonne commère, s'avança vers lui

\- **Et qui est-ce ?  
** \- **Si je te dis que ma mère, en se mariant, est devenue Leila Heartfilia. Qu'en conclues-tu ?**

Bixtrow sourit gentiment. Cette expression, quoi que dissimulée sous son heaume, lui était inhabituelle.

\- **C'est la petite.**

 ****Luxus acquiesça. C'était ainsi qu'appelait son ami Lucy. La petite...

\- **Donc quand Phantom Lord l'a récupérée pour son père, c'était... Pour votre père.**

 ****Le blond acquiesça de nouveau.

\- **Oui. Et vu ce que j'ai appris, qu'il est encore plus cruel et mauvais que je le pensais, il recommencera. Il tentera de nouveau de l'enlever.**

 ****Ses poings se serrèrent, et aucun de ses acolytes n'osa ajouter quelques choses.

\- **Sauf que cette fois, je serais entre lui et elle...**


	6. Bonjour, Adieu

Grey était rentré depuis plusieurs minutes, afin de répondre à sa requête et de laisser sa petite amie seule, pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir tranquillement. Quand elle lui avait demandé de partir, il lui avait innocemment demandé en quoi il l'empêchait de réfléchir paisiblement.

Sa réponse l'avait tellement amusé qu'il lui avait obéis sans rechigner.  
Désormais, la jolie blonde était assise au sommet de la colline de Magnolia, les cheveux au vent, en quête de réponses.

C'était bien beau d'avoir un frère, de savoir qui et où il était. De l'avoir dans sa propre guilde. D'avoir un grand père, Maitre de cette même guilde, gentil et protecteur. Mais il fallait quand même savoir quoi leur dire. Elle n'allait pas retrouver sa famille depuis longtemps perdue en sortant une banalité telle que "contente de vous rencontrer", "je ne me serais jamais douté qu'on était de la même famille" ou encore "enchantée, je suis ta petite sœur".

Et eux, avaient-ils bien reçus la lettre ?  
Avaient-ils acceptés le fait qu'elle était de leur famille, elle, petite constellationiste rejetée et perdue ?  
Elle ne savait comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Face à cette famille soudainement apparue dans sa vie.  
Certes, Fairy Tail était sa famille depuis bien longtemps.  
Mais apprendre que ces deux-là étaient du même sang qu'elle était...troublant...

Au bout d'une heure, elle se releva. Elle n'allait tout de même pas prendre racine ici ! Elle se redressa, épousseta sa jupe noire et se retourna.

La descente de la colline se fit en courant, si bien que la jeune fille se retrouva en bas en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, essoufflée et échevelée.

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se rendit en ville.

Sur le chemin de la guilde, une chose l'interpella. Ou plutôt, une absence de chose...la ville était étonnamment silencieuse. Les terrasses bordant les cafés étaient vides, les maisons restaient verrouillées, volets fermés, et la place du marché elle-même semblait avoir été évacuée. Elle se pressa un peu plus, tant et si bien qu'elle se retrouva à courir vers Fairy Tail.

Une fois arrivée à destination, son sang se glaça.

Les portes étaient défoncées, mais ce phénomène était habituel.

Non, ce qui l'effraya fut le silence pesant qui planait sur la guilde. Elle passa ce qui restait des portes et vit tous les membres de la guilde au sol, blessés gravement, inconscients pour la plupart.

Elle reconnut Natsu et se précipita vers lui pour l'aider. Il semblait très mal en point, et saignait de nombreuses blessures.

 **\- Natsu...qui vous a fait ça ?!**

 ****Ce ne fut pas le rose qui lui répondit, mais Titania.

\- **Une guilde noire...ils cherchaient quelques chose...  
** \- **Fuis...Lucy. Fuis...avant qu'ils...ne te trouvent...**

 ****La voix rauque et hachée de Natsu lui parvint et elle se raidit

\- **Quoi ? Comment ça ? Ils voulaient quoi ?!  
** \- **TOI !**

 ****Les trois amis se raidirent, et la blonde se retourna vers le son.  
Cinq guerriers se trouvaient là.

Le premier, celui qui avait parlé, jeta un corps au sol avec un sourire de contentement. La blonde reconnu bien malgré elle son petit ami, et se jeta sur lui, sans même songer aux mages noirs derrière elle. Elle respira de nouveau quand elle sentit le pouls de Grey sous ses doigts. Il était amoché mais vivant.  
Elle leva un regard remplis de haine vers l'homme en face d´elle

\- **Que lui avait vous fais ? Que leur avaient vous fais ?!  
** \- **Nous sommes venus te chercher, Lucy Heartfilia. Mais personne ne voulait nous dire où tu étais. Ce jeune homme nous dissimulait le lieu de ta présence, alors nous avons tenté de le faire parler. Mais nous n'en avons rien tiré. Peu importe, car maintenant tu es là.**

 ****Ils ricanèrent en quinconce, et l'homme se redressa

 **\- Et tu va venir avec nous...**

 ****Une touffe rose s'interposa entre leur chef et sa cible

 **\- Lucy...reste ici.**

 ****D'un vague signe de la main, l'homme envoya bouler le fidèle chevalier dans un mur. Cette fois, il ne se releva pas.

 **\- Natsu !**

 ****Rapidement la jeune fille fut entourée, et bien contrainte de les suivre. Deux des mages l'empoignèrent par les bras et lui passèrent de lourdes menottes de métal. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, sous les yeux impuissants de la grande Titania, baignant dans son propre sang.  
Les quatres hommes et leur victime s'éloignèrent, et leur chef s'arrêta à la sortie de ce qui restait de la guilde. Il planta une épée perdue au sol

 **\- Désormais Lucy Heartfilia est la propriété des Loups du Nord. Je défie quiconque de venir la chercher.**

 ****Et il s'en alla.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'Unité Raijin et leur chef arrivèrent devant la guilde. Ils se figèrent, et se précipitèrent dedans, à la recherche des survivants.

Le géant blond sauta par-dessus le bar et recueillis l'aînée des Strauss dans ses bras, pour ensuite la ramener à l'infirmerie. Il y trouva la jeune Wendy enchaînée. Visiblement, ceux qui avaient fait ça n'avaient pas souhaité tuer une enfant, et n'avaient cherché qu'à l'empêcher de soigner leurs camarades.

Il lui confia Mirajane en lui demandant de s'économiser et de ne s'occuper que des plaies les plus sérieuses, puis envoya Jet chercher Polyussica, ce dernier étant encore relativement valide.  
Les quatre mages firent des allers-retours dans la guilde, amenant les plus sérieusement touchés à l'infirmerie, sous la protection de la vieille guérisseuse, les valides a la reconstruction et les blessés simples aux dortoirs afin de s'occuper des inconscients qui avaient reçu la visite de Wendy et avaient été jugés hors de danger. A l'infirmerie ne restèrent plus que les plus sérieusement touchés. Erza, Mirajane et Natsu en faisaient partis. Grey, inconscient, aurait pu être amené au dortoir, si son état critique n'avait pas alarmé Wendy. Ce dernier était donc sous une solide surveillance, ayant le droit aux soins d'urgence.

Enfin, les guérisseuses eurent le droit à une petite pause, et Erza reprit connaissance. Luxus vint la voir et la questionna, tentant de dissimuler la crainte de voir disparaitre sa seule famille : sa récente sœur et son grand père.

\- **Que s'est -il passé Erza ? Qui a fait ça ? Où sont Lucy et Makarof ?  
\- Makarof a été appelé au Conseil. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. **

****Le blond souffla, partiellement rassuré.

 **\- Qui ?  
\- Ils sont venus il y a quelques heures, quoique j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Ils nous ont battus en a peine quelques coups. Leur chef a utilisé un sort très puissant... Puis ils se sont isolés en emportant Grey. Ils...**

 ****La rousse fut interrompue par une violente quinte de toux, et Luxus eu le droit au regard réprobateur de Polyussica.

\- **Ils sont revenus dès que Lucy est arrivée. Ils la cherchaient elle. Ils se sont débarrassés de Grey, et sont partis avec elle.**

 ****Le blond se raidis violemment. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la rencontrer en tant que frère, que déjà elle lui était arrachée.

\- **Qui Erza ?  
\- Ils se sont présentés comme les Loups du Nord. **

****Le poing du blond et le mur se rencontrèrent violemment.

 **\- Je vais les tuer...**


	7. Conséquences

Le blond tournait en rond. Cela faisait 12h que sa jeune sœur avait été enlevée. Déjà 12 longues heures.

\- **Nous devons savoir à qui ils en voulaient.**

 ****Le rose ricana sèchement

 **\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils ont enlevé Lucy comme décoration ?**

Le blond l'ignora

 **\- S'ils l'ont enlevée en tant que constellationiste, en tant que mage de Fairy Tail, en tant que Heartfilia ou même en tant que petite amie de Grey...**

 ****Même si le blond acceptait assez mal que sa sœur sorte avec cet exhibitionniste, il devait envisager la possibilité que ces hommes l'ait enlevée en tant que telle.

 **\- Ils ont dit "Lucy Heartfilia". Pas "mage de Fairy Tail". Ils la cherchaient elle. Et si ils l'attaquait en tant que petite amie de Grey, ils auraient fait une remarque...si c'était pour le protéger, ils ne l'aurait pas attaqué. Et si c'était pour se venger, ils auraient carrément tué Grey.**

 ****Luxus observa la rousse

\- **Donc ils se sont attaqués à elle tout en sachant qu'elle était une Heartfilia  
\- Oui je...  
\- Stop, arrêtez vos conneries !**

 ****Les différents protagonistes se retournèrent vers le rose, qui semblait furieux.

 **\- Quoi Natsu ?**

 ****Le rose s'avança vers Titania en fronçant les sourcils

\- **Je suis le seul à me demander pourquoi ce gars qui ne s'intéresse qu'à son nombril s'inquiète pour Luce ?!**  
 **Il y eu un bug, puis les regards se tournèrent vers le grand blond.  
\- C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi tu veux nous aider ?  
\- Parce que Lucy est sa soeur.**

 ****Tout les membres conscients de la guilde me se retournèrent vers la porte, où une petite silhouette venait d'entrer.

 **\- Maitre !**

 ****Makarof s'approcha de ses enfants

\- **Ils ont vraiment tout détruit...**

 ****Le vieil homme semblait en proie à une grand tristesse.

\- **Maitre. Lucy est la soeur de Luxus ? Mais c'est impossible...**

 ****Makarof soupira

\- **Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Pour le moment nous devons reconstruire la guilde et récupérer la petite Lucy...**

Luxus donna un nouveau coup dans le mur.

 **\- Ils n'avaient pas le droit...**

2 heures s'étaient encore écoulées.

La plupart des membres s'étaient réveillés. Luxus était au chevet de Mirajane, réveillée depuis peu. Grey était toujours inconscient et ne semblait pas souhaiter se réveiller. Ce qui arrangeait assez ses proches, qui ne se voyaient pas annoncer au brun la disparition de sa petite amie.

De nombreuses guildes s'étaient jointes à eux afin de les aider à reconstruire la guilde, telles que Lamia Scale, où Leon s'était précipité pour avoir des nouvelles de Jubia, Mermaid Hill, où Kagura souhaitait venir en aide à Erza, et Blue Pegasus, dont les garçons ne cessaient de séduire les jeunes mages féminines.  
Les différents mages se rétablissaient peu à peu, quoique toujours très fatigués. Les plus amochés étaient les plus puissants, mais leur état était pour la plupart critique.

Erza était sévèrement blessée a la poitrine, où une épée ensorcelée l'avait transpercée, et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle arborait un visage luisant et pale, comme un mort.

Mirajane, réveillée depuis peu, était veillée par Luxus. Elle avait reçu un solide coup à la tête et s'était donc vue attribuée une magnifique étiquette au bout de son lit, avec inscrit dessus "commotion de stade trois", ce qui avait fort déplu à son petit ami.

Natsu était conscient et aidait à réparer la guilde, malgré son inquiétude grandissante pour sa meilleure amie, son grand nombres de questions face à la famille reconstituée qu'était la famille Heartfilia et son état instable. Bon nombre de ses blessures avaient été causées par des armes ensorcelées et ses plaies, comme pour Erza, ne pouvaient être soignées magiquement.

Tous ceux dans leur cas étaient obligés de guérir naturellement, et leur état était donc instable et non hors de danger.

3 nouvelles heures s'étaient écoulées.

Désormais, seuls Grey, Levy et Elfman étaient encore dans le coma. Les autres s'étaient réveillés, et Wendy soignait ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

Elfman avait combattu durement afin de protéger ses sœurs, dont l'aînée était déjà en sale état. Il avait reçu une puissante attaque en s'opposant aux loups du Nord, et ne s'était pas réveillé depuis.

Quand à Levy, Gajeel l'avait vaillamment protégée durant la totalité du combat. Vers le grand final, au moment où l'équipe s'était emparée de Grey, Peet, le plus jeune des assaillants, qui avait combattu Gajeel durant de longues heures, s'était rapproché du slayer de métal. Ce dernier n'était plus en état de combattre, et l'autre en profita. Il sorti une dague ensorcelée de son fourreau et la lança dans le ventre de son assaillant, avant de se retourner pour partir. Mais il se rendit vite compte que celui-ci allait bien, ou du moins était toujours vivant, au cri glacial qu'il poussa. Pas de la douleur. Non, Peet connaissait le cri de douleur, le râle que l'on pousse au moment où nos yeux s'éteignent. Non, c'était de la rage et de la douleur combinées.

Afin de satisfaire son ignoble côté sadique, le jeune homme se retourna, pour apercevoir un frêle corps de jeune fille aux creux des bras de son nouvel ennemi. Elle avait la poitrine pleine de sang, et un filet de ce liquide rougeâtre coulait d'entre ses lèvres. Il comprit rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé : la petite que son ennemi s'évertuait à protéger durant le combat l'avait sauvé en se sacrifiant.

Etant plus petite que la cible initiale, elle avait reçu la dague, non pas dans le ventre, mais dans la poitrine.

\- **Alors comme ça c'est elle que j'ai touché...peu importe...**

 ****Il entendit alors un grondement.

 **\- Je te jure que je te tuerais...  
\- Mais oui bien sûr.**

 ****Et il suivit ses compères. Gajeel resserra son étreinte sur celle qu'il aimait et pleura silencieusement. Il finit par perdre connaissance. Quand il revint à lui, il était à l'infirmerie pour blessures graves.

16 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin du combat.

Il apprit que Luxus était arrivé trois heures plus tard, et avait fait en sorte de les sauver.

Que 13 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Luxus. Il apprit aussi que ses ennemis avaient en leur possession Lucy.

La Bunny Girl.

La sienne.

Et que ces derniers étaient une guilde noire extrêmement célèbre.

Durant l'heure qui suivi, il reprit tous ses moyens et partis aider la reconstruction, souhaitant oublier son malheur, persuadé que son grand amour était mort.

Luxus tournait en rond. 17h que sa sœur était entre leurs mains. Et il ne pouvait pas l'aider...  
Erza se remettait peu à peu, lentement. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la bataille, elle croisa Gajeel. Il semblait anéanti. Elle avait appris la grave blessure de Levy. Wendy, sans magie, l'avait malgré tout soignée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

 **\- Gajeel ? Ça va aller ?**

 ****Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans la contemplation de son verre d'alcool.

 **\- Gajeel ? Tu ne veux pas être avec elle ?**

 ****Il ricana

\- **C'est une proposition ? Tu comptes me tuer toi-même pour que je puisse la rejoindre ?**

 ****Elle ouvrit grand les yeux

 **\- Je ne te tuerais pas ! Et...Levy n'est pas morte**

 ****Elle ne comprenait plus rien, et le brun tourna la tête vers elle

\- **J'étais là...elle m'a protégé.  
\- Gajeel. Personne ne te l'a dit. Levy est dans le coma. Mais vivante.**

 ****Il en tomba de son tabouret.

Une petite heure plus tard, au cœur de l'infirmerie, Grey se réveilla. Il se massa la tempe et aperçu les visages inquiets de Leon et Jubia au-dessus de lui.

 **\- Leon ? Que fais-tu ici ?**

 ****Le blanc sourit

 **\- Il est réveillé !**

 ****Son "frère" grogna

 **\- Oui et alors ? Pas besoin de hurler !**

La petite bleue se précipita vers eux

 **\- Grey ! Tu es vraiment réveillé !**

 ****Le brun marmonna

 **\- Oui. Et alors ? Décidément je ne comprends plus rien.  
\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?**, demanda Jubia

Il sursauta. Pas de Mr Grey ou de vouvoiement. Il y avait un souci. Il hésita.

 **\- Euh...non.**

Mirajane s'approcha lentement.

 **\- Mira ! T'es salement amochée !  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas Grey ?**

 ****Le concerné ferma quelques secondes les yeux afin de faire le tri. Et les rouvrit, grave.

 **\- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'acharnent sur moi, uniquement. Après c'est le trou noir. C'était qui Mira ?  
\- Une guilde noire du nom des "Loups du Nord". Des mercenaires surentraînés. Et cruels.**

 ****Elle se mordit la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil au visage pale de la mage des mots, dans le lit voisin. Gajeel dormait sur la chaise à ses côtés. Elle se souvenait très bien de son arrivée en furie une heure plus tôt. Il s'était laissé aller et avait pleuré devant tout le monde, de joie comme de tristesse. Il est vrai que la jeune fille était mal en point.

Grey tenta de rester calme

 **\- Ils cherchaient Lucy. Que s'est-il passé Mira ?!  
\- Elle...elle s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait un souci avant d'arriver, d'après Erza...et...**

 ****Le brun souffla et l'interrompis

\- **Bien... Où est-elle ?  
\- Grey... Elle est venue quand même. Elle est arrivée alors qu'ils te relâchaient. Ils...ils l'ont emmenée Grey...**


	8. Nda

Je fais un petit post HS pour dire quelques chose :

Déjà, merci pour vos review, ça fais toujours plaisir, même si il n'y en pas autant que je le souhaiterais (je suis gourmande :P).

Pour les reviews, je ne demande pas un roman, ni même un commentaire positif. Un simple petit "J'ai aimé ce chapitre", "Il manquait telle chose", "Ce serait cool ça ou ça pour la suite", ... Donnez votre avis, n'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas et je suis très ouverte. Si vous critiquez, dites ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, et je répondrais par message ou directement à votre review ! Si vous avez une idée pour la suite, un souhait ou une envie, partagez là avec moi, je pourrais tout à fait m'en inspirer !

Pour les fautes, j'essaie de faire des efforts, je n'aime pas la conjugaison !

Bref je ne postais même pas ça pour les reviews a la base : j'annonce simplement que les chapitres ont été "remplacés", améliorés. Ils sont en grande partie corrigé, et rembourrés (j'ai ajouté quelques répliques ou détails pour rendre le récit lus intéressant).

Je n'ai pas ajouté de renseignement majeur, vous n'êtes donc pas obligés de les relire.

Mais si vous le voulez, comme je n'avais pas posté depuis longtemps, vous pouvez en profiter justement pour les relire et vous remettre l'histoire en tête, comme ça pour arriverez a comprendre la suite

En effet : Je me concentre désormais exclusivement sur cette fiction, **la suite est écrite et va bientôt sortir**!


	9. Après 24 heures

Nous avions attendus la 24eme heure…

Grey avait très mal prit la nouvelle. Depuis qu'il était en couple avec la constellationiste, il était heureux comme jamais. Désormais, il enrageait de son impuissance et tournait comme un lion en cage, alors qu'il était censé être alité. Mais la raison n'avait jamais été son fort, sans doute l'un des uniques points communs qu'il partageait avec cette tête brûlée de Natsu

De même, Luxus tentait de se calmer en se passant les nerfs sur tout ce qui bougeait. La seule à pouvoir l'approcher était Mirajane, mais cette dernière était loin d'avoir du temps libre à profusion. Dès que Lissana s'occupait de Natsu, Mirajane rejoignait Luxus pour tenter de l'apaiser un minimum.

Quant à Natsu, son état ne valait pas mieux. Il était aussi gravement blessé que son rival gelé, mais pestait sa colère partout. Lui d'ordinaire si jovial, il était devenu un repousse mages bien plus efficace qu'un tue-mouches tant son aura était menaçante, si bien que même Erza ne s'approchait pas trop. Mais cette dernière avait mieux à faire que de traîner avec lui...En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, la guilde de Crime Sorcière avait débarqué…

Ils étaient venus légalement, en tant que citoyens libres, mais surtout inquiets. Meldy et Oultia s'inquiétaient de l'état physique de Grey, et Jellal était très inquiet de l'état tout court d'Erza.  
Leurs retrouvailles avaient été touchantes.  
Jellal et ses deux comparses étaient entrés dans la guilde assez rapidement. Se trouvant à l'autre bout de Fiore lors de l'incident, et même si la nouvelle s'était vite répandue, ils avaient mis du temps à rentrer. La rumeur de nombreux mages blessés à mort circulait, et les trois amis étaient terrifiés que l'un de leurs proches soit mort ou condamné. Jellal avait sauté sur Erza, les yeux tout ronds, alerté par son aspect cadavérique. Oultia s'était raidie en apercevant Grey dans l'infirmerie, plein de bandages et de sang. Tous trois avaient clairement compris que Grey et Erza faisaient partis des mages blessés gravement.

Ils avaient finis par les laisser un peu se reposer et avaient questionnés Mirajane, à peu près remise de sa commotion.

\- **Qu'ont-ils exactement ?**

\- **Eh bien... Erza a été blessée par une arme ensorcelée. Elle est obligée de guérir seule, et bien que son système vital fut mieux préparé que celui des autres, son état est assez instable. Elle n'est pas encore sauve, mais sa guérison est en bonne passe.**

Jellal acquiesça lentement, comprenant la gravité de la situation du mage chevalier.

\- **Quand a Grey, nos assaillants l'ont violemment interrogé. Ses plaies n'étaient pas profondes, mais assez nombreuses. Seul son coma rendait son état critique. Et comme il en est sorti...** , continua la barmaid

\- **Mais il n'est pas bien là ! On dirait un zombie ! Pire qu'Erza -sauf ton respect Jellal- !** , s'offusqua Oultia en jettant un bref regard à son voisin  
Le bleu acquiesça doucement pour signaler son "accord", ou du moins qu'il n'allait pas la tuer immédiatement, et Mirajane fixa Oultia.

\- **Ils voulaient trouver Lucy et l'ont interrogé. Il n'a rien dit, mais elle est arrivée. Et ils sont repartis avec. En ce moment même, elle est entre leurs mains. Toute la guide est très inquiète.**

Meldy posa un doigt sur son menton

\- **Sa petite amie a été enlevée. Je comprends mieux son état maintenant...**

 ****- **Oui...,** souffla la blanche.

Les autres restèrent muets. Oultia et Meldy n'appréciaient pas particulièrement la blonde, qu'elles considéraient comme une distraction qui ne valait pas leur ami. Mais comme celui-ci semblait être très attaché à elle -trop peut-être...-, elles acceptaient le couple, donnant en quelques sortes leur bénédiction à Lucy. A qui cela importait peu vu qu'elle n'était plus là...

Le suivant à être mentalement instable était Gajeel. Il veillait sans relâche Levy, alors même qu'il avait besoin de repos, ou d'une simple pause. Il se sentait coupable au point de se persuader qu'il méritait la mort. Il pourrissait seul dans l'infirmerie, telle une âme en peine.

Et étrangement, Jubia avait été là pour lui. Prête à consoler celui qui, comme elle, s'était éloigné un instant du droit chemin. Ils avaient été une équipe à Phantom Lord, et même s'ils n'étaient pas originaires de Fairy Tail, les fées les aidaient. Mais seule Jubia pouvait comprendre la volontaire solitude de Gajeel. Alors elle l'avait accompagnée, maintenant sure qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Grey.  
Bien sûr, Leon la suivait partout. Absolument partout. Alors elle tentait de rester à une distance convenable du brun, afin de lui éviter une présence épuisante à ses côtés (Leon bien sûr !).

Mirajane se remettait bien, malgré ses nombreuses contusions.

Elle s'occupait de sa soeur, en l'absence de son petit frère. Elles allaient de mieux en mieux, et Lissana employait tout son temps libre à tenter de calmer Natsu, sans résultat... L'aînée, quant à elle, s'occupait principalement de l'état de Luxus.

Non blessé suite à son retour tardif, il s'en voulait terriblement d'être arrivé trop tard pour sa jeune sœur, alors même qu'il n'avait pas pu la protéger durant ses jeunes années. Sa culpabilité était légèrement réduite par les doux mots de la mage aux transformations, mais il continuait de rechercher de quoi se défouler, durant ses pauses pour réparer la guilde.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'attaque, comme les reconstructions les plus vitales étaient terminées, la guilde s'offrit une nuit calme et reposante. Enfin, pour ceux qui étaient parvenus à s'endormir. Luxus et son unité étaient éveillés et semblaient travailler sur une piste. Tous les autres, mêmes Grey, Natsu et Erza, dormaient. Mais ces trois-là avaient dût recevoir des somnifères a leur insu…

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Luxus et sa clique sortirent furtivement de la guilde, même si il n'ay avait personne pour pouvoir les retenir.

Deux heures plus tard, ils revinrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

A l'aide de la magie d'Evergreen et de Bixtrow, ils avaient menacés quelques citoyens louches de Magnolia, pour finalement trouver des indices et une piste viable. La magie de Fried avait permis de localiser la guilde et à la bloquer, afin que plus personne ne puisse en sortir. Comme ça, les ennemis ou même Lucy ne pouvaient fuir ou être évacués. Mais la forteresse était trop fortifiée pour qu'ils se lancent dans une mission suicide. Ils devaient au moins être capables de récupérer Lucy, si elle était bien dans ce bâtiment.

Et ça, en dehors d'un flair de dragon slayer de première génération, rien ne pouvait le leur confirmer. En tout cas, l'un d'eux y était bien. Les traces trouvées sur le poignard qui avait touché Levy venaient d'ici. Le plus jeune des Loups du Nord était ici.

Et même si les autres n'y étaient pas, Luxus n'avait pas peur de devoir recourir à la torture pour le faire parler. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait forte en sensation.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent se coucher, confiants mais ayant besoin de se reposer, afin d'être sûr de gagner le lendemain. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir…et il était peu probable qu'ils essaient, comme ça, en pleine nuit, après une attaque sur une guilde aussi puissante que Fairy Tail. Luxus songea à sa sœur, puis se laissa sombrer, afin de préparer un plan d'attaque utile dès l'aube.


	10. Décision et départ

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont commentés ma fiction, depuis le début ! Comme mes chapitres ont été réécrits les remerciements et les réponses n'y sont plus, alors je vais y répondre de nouveau ici...

Merci aux 9 reviewers de cette fiction. Pour répondre à tout vos commentaires, voici une réponse groupée : Oui, la suite est très attendue... la plupart d'entre vous attendent avec impatience que Luxus massacre les Loups du Nord et retrouve sa petite sœur afin qu'ils se rencontrent officiellement comme tel ! Vous vous demandez tous comment ils vont réagir tout les deux, mais surtout Luxus (logique, il est normalement complètement froid !); Je ne sais pas pour e moment comment le faire réagir, mais je vous informe qu'ils ne se retrouveront que dans le dernier chapitre et qu'il en reste encore environ une dizaine... Oui, c'est cruel, je sais, mais comme c'est les vacances, que j'ai à nouveau de l'inspiration et un PC qui me permet de poster plus vite, les chapitres vont recommencer à sortir, et ce plus régulièrement. La méthode est toujours la même : plus de reviews, plus vite la suite sort !

Je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire la suite (chapitre 10), qui sera un chapitre de transition (trajet jusqu'à la guilde noire de Peet et préparation à l'attaque...

Biz à tous et à très bientôt !

* * *

Au petit matin, ils étaient prêts. Luxus, éveillé depuis les premiers rayons du soleil, s'était procuré aux archives publiques les plans de la ville afin de prendre des chemins discrets. Ils sembleraient que la guilde noire au fond de la forêt soit un repère secondaire des Loups du Nord, dirigé par Peet. Luxus avait chargé Bixtrow de se renseigner sur lui, et ils attendaient son retour.

Quand enfin, le mage au heaume pénétra dans la guilde, Luxus le prit à part et l'écouta

- **J'ai fait les recherches que tu m'as demandé… J'ai interrogé les habitants aux alentours du bâtiment et j'ai appris pas mal de choses, commença le mage. Tout d'abord, il s'appelle Peet Hamer, et il semblerait qu'il soit un ancien de Phantom Lord**

- **Alors ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'attaque à Lucy…,** grogna le mage blond

- **Justement** , répondit Bixtrow, **d'après ce que j'ai entendu, la guilde noire des Loups du Nord est une guilde d'assassins et de tueurs à gage. Ils se rangent du côté des plus offrants, contrats qu'ils n'hésitent pas à trahir si on leur propose plus. C'est pour cela que leurs seuls clients sont des personnes richissimes, désireuses de se débarrasser d'une cible ou deux, et prêtes à augmenter la récompense si on essaie de les doubler en promettant plus à la guilde noire.**

- **Donc ils n'ont pas enlevés Lucy pour leur propre compte. Ils agissent pour quelqu'un…et j'imagine que c'est encore Jude Heartfilia.**

Bixtrow acquiesca

- **Oui, il semblerait. Donc, pour revenir à notre petit jeune… Il a participé à l'enlèvement de Lucy avec Phantom Lord pour Jude la première fois. Il l'enlève donc pour lui pour la deuxième fois. Il commence à être habitué et se doutais qu'on allait répliquer. Voilà pourquoi il l'a faite partir pour je ne sais où pour être remise à son père, et qu'il s'est barricadé dans sa forteresse. Il ne sait donc pas qu'on l'a bloqué avec un sort de rune, de Fried. Mais il semblerait aussi qu'il soit conscient qu'une attaque de Fairy Tail à pleine puissance sur sa forteresse la détruise. Il a donc visé en particulier les mages les plus dangereux pour les neutraliser. Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Grey… sauf qu'il ignorait qu'ils se mettaient dans une situation pire encore…**

- **En effet** , répliqua Fried, **qu'ils n'avaient pas senti approcher. En cherchant à tuer Gajeel, il a blessé Levy, le mettant dans une colère monstre. Il a bien énervé aussi Jellal en attaquant Erza, Grey et Natsu en enlevant Lucy, et tout Fiore en s'attaquant à leur idole, Mirajane. Et en touchant et torturant Grey, physiquement ou en enlevant Lucy, ils se sont aussi mis à dos Oultia et Meldy.**

- **Mais ils ignorent les liens qui unissent toutes les guildes officielles** , ricana Luxus. **Ils ne s'attendent pas une frappe aussi puissante.**

Ils s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre les autres et leur faire un bref rapport

- **Bien, j'ai des nouvelles et un plan !** , cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention. **Ils ne s'attendent pas à une attaque de front, car ils sont entre des murs renforcés et que nous sommes blessés. Mais à l'aide des autres guildes et des guérisseuses, nous sommes beaucoup et nous sommes à peu près rétablis. Peet Hamer, celui qui a attaqué Levy** , précisa-t-il, attirant l'attention de Gajeel, **est un ancien de Phantom Lord. Il a déjà enlevé Lucy… Pour tout vous dire, les Loups du Nord sont des tueurs à gage. Lucy a été enlevée pour être donnée à Jude. Encore…**

Les réactions fusèrent

- **C'est une blague !** , s'offusqua Erza, enfin debout.

- **Jude va lui faire quoi ?!** , s'écria Lissana

- **Je vais les tuer !** , s'écrièrent Grey et Natsu en cœur

- **Silence !** , grogna Gajeel

Tous s'arrêtèrent et l'observèrent. Il était plus pâle que jamais, et serrait les dents de rage.

- **Luxus** , commença-t-il, **dis-nous en plus sur ce Peet et le plan pour sauver Bunny-girl…**

Personne ne savait si ce n'était pas rage ou par intelligence qu'il gardait la tête froide. Voulait-il en savoir plus pour se venger ou pour sauver Lucy ? Le blond acquiesça et retourna dans ses explications

- **Peet Hamer est le dirigeant d'une forteresse au fond de la forêt noire. Il se croit invincible car nous sommes blessés et eux, dans une forteresse renforcée. Nous allons donc, à l'aide des autres guildes et des volontaires, les attaquer de front, trouver Peet…mais nous ne devons surtout pas le tuer…** , il lança un regard en biais a Gajeel qui acquiesça avec regret mais compréhension **. Nous allons le faire parler de force pour savoir où il a envoyé Lucy…**

 **-S'il a envoyé Lucy vers son père, c'est soit qu'il est pressé par le temps, soit qu'il ne se sent pas si invincible que ça** , marmonna Mirajane pour elle-même, mais elle fut rapidement d'accord avec tout le monde.

- **Exact** , confirma Luxus **, et c'est pour ça que nous devons intervenir maintenant…Une fois qu'il aura parlé, car je vous jure qu'il le fera,** confirma Luxus avec un rictus **, il sera à toi Gajeel… Mais nous ne pourrons pas tous y aller. Certains sont trop amochés pour ça.**

Les concernés le remarquèrent aussitôt et manifestèrent leur mécontentement. La pire, contrairement à ce que l'on put croire, ne fut pas Grey ou Natsu, mais Erza

- **Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'on va rester ici ! Nous avons une camarade à sauver, et une vengeance à obtenir**!, s'écria la rousse.

Elle avait été rabaissée au rang de victime et torturée par des enfoirés. Elle avait forcé Jellal à venir la protéger. Elle n'était pas parvenue à protéger sa petite sœur de cœur. Elle était furieuse. Pourtant, Jellal ne lui laissa pas le choix, et c'était bien le seul à pouvoir la forcer à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas sans qu'elle ne le tue.

- **Tu va rester ici et te reposer. Quand nous aurons détruit cet endroit, nous saurons où les trouver. Et là vous pourrez venir** , déclara-t-il. Et Personne ne prit le risque de le contredire, de crainte d'énerver encore plus la rousse. Et puis, cela convenait à tout le monde.

- **Je compte sur toi pour leur faire payer** , admit Erza avec le regret de ne pouvoir y aller

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, la rendant aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et soupira

- **Compte sur moi…J'ai aussi une vengeance à prendre** , dit-il.

Une fois les adieux –temporaires- fait, la maitre, accompagné de Luxus, l'unité Raijin, Crime Sorcière, Lissana, seule Strauss encore debout, les fidèles Macao et Wakaba, Gajeel, Kana et Jubia, et cette dernière toujours collée par Léon, sortirent de la guilde rejoindre les autre guildes : Mermaid Hill, Quatro Cerberus –surtout ici pour obtenir l'adoration de l'idole de Fairy Tail en la vengeant-, Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale. Tous réunis, ils se mirent en marche vers la forteresse soi-disant imprenable, sous les regards inquiets et vengeurs de leurs amis blessés.


End file.
